The Return
by aleera21
Summary: This is a sequel to "Angels and Vampires". Nicola and Arene meet again but things do not look good. Once again thanks to my co-author "gabrielsangel". It is a pleasure to work with you again ma chere amie!
1. chapter 1

The Return 

Dear Nicola,  
Hey, it's Arene. I know it's been a few months since we last talked in person, but I felt I just had to say hello again. I'm writing this letter in the underground armoury of the Vatican. It's a very noisy place, but with Carl bugging me about my spelling skills, it's just as good as any. :) I've really missed you. I know the last place we met was back in Budapest... How are you doing about that? I know it was really painful for you and I hope you are well. Believe me, it still plagues me too. I still have nightmares. They are less and less now, but before they were horrible. How are things back in England? I hope all has been well with you, you are happy and in good health. I've been okay.  
Living with Carl and Van Helsing is wonderful. They are so great... and really kinda funny! :)They are so kind to me too. Every night either Carl or Van Helsing tucks me into bed and sings me this old lullaby, which is so lovely. I'm glad to finally have a loving family again. It's not a picnic either I can tell you. Carl is my person tutor and you can imagine how that is! I have to learn proper English grammar, Latin, French, and Spanish! Oh and let's not forget math, history (from all over the world!), science and ballroom dancing (Upon Van Helsing's request). It's a real pain, but I miss them when they have to go on missions. I want to go with them, but I'm still too young! Darn, but they always come back with stories and smiles. I miss you, Nicola. Write back soon... I gotta go. Time for Latin! sigh and smile!  
With love,  
Arene

My dear Arene  
It has been too long my friend but I am glad to hear that you are happy in your new home.  
Things here are not so good. I have terrible nightmares. You may not believe me but I am visited each night by the spirits of Dracula's former brides. They seem to want to harm me in some way because of Dracula's confession of love for me before his death. I pray you - please ask Van Helsing and Carl what they think I should do.  
I hate to call upon you in this after all you did for me back in Budapest but I am desperate. They have always been just dreams before but last night when they attacked me I woke to find actually marks on my arms where they grabbed me.  
I am very frightened  
Please help! May I come to you in Rome?  
Your friend always  
Nicola

My dearest Nicola,  
I am so fearful for you, I had no idea of what was happening. They must feel as though you should have died along with him or else they are insanely jealous. I have talked to Van Helsing and Carl and they have spoken to the cardinal. He feels for you... but says you cannot come. I confronted him on this and insisted upon it, but he is still uneasy about the event back in Budapest. I tried to speak a bout it yet again to Carl and Van Helsing, but they say they can't go against the rules. They can't... but I can. I hate to deceive them like this.... but the sooner you come to Rome, the better. You must come at once! I can hide you in my room and help you. I will NOT leave you like this Nicola. You are my friend and I will die before I will let them hurt you any more. Come as soon as you can and tell no one where you are going. The Knights Of the Holy Order have many connections. Write back at once,  
Your friend forever,  
Arene  
  
Arene closed the letter and sealed it with a prayer,  
"God in heaven, protect her."  
She ran to the post area to try to send it out as fast as she could. She knew that she was breaking a hundred laws, but Nicola was her friend, and there had to be someway to help her.


	2. chapter 2

Nicola stepped out of the taxi and looked around her. She turned back and handed some cash to the driver, hoisting her bag onto her shoulder as he drove off. She stood there in the Roman square for a moment collecting her thoughts. She was not sure that this was a good idea. It is true that she was desperate but her friend was breaking a lot of rules by meeting her and she was worried that she would ruin things for her here just when the other woman had become so happy and settled.  
  
She heard music and looked in the direction of the sound only to see a lone violinist at the side of the street. An open case stood in front of him and she went over to drop a few coins in.  
  
"Grazie, donna," he said, continuing to play.  
  
"Prego," Nicola said softly in response as she turned away.  
  
It was hot but she refused to take off the poncho she had draped over here. The marks on her arms would attract far too much attention. She let her gaze wander round the square once more, looking for someone to ask directions of. She had been in Italy a few times before but had never visited Rome and she didn't know her way around. Mostly tourists she decided as she surveyed those nearby. She would have to go into a shop and ask. Just then though she felt a tap on her back and turned to see Arene standing there.

Arene stood there smiling as she looked up at her friend. Nicola smiled back. She was also wearing a blue poncho, a long-sleeved shirt underneath, jeans and a hat. Nicola embraced her friend and Arene hugged her back tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much, Nicola," she said as a tear formed in her eye.  
  
"I missed you too," Nicola replied, looking down at the younger girl. "I was just about to ask for directions," she said as they began to walk down the street. Arene led the way.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get here quicker. Carl still has a problem with me going off by myself. I keep telling him I know Rome well enough, but he keeps insisting someone go with me. I was finally able to slip away today."  
  
Nicola smiled, happy to see her friend so happy but her smile fell slightly.

"Arene... are you sure this alright? Won't you get in trouble? You're breaking so many rules."  
  
Arene shook her head and turned to face her friend.

"Nicola, you are one of my best friends and I will not let whatever is hurting you continue to hurt you. I love my family and friends more than life itself. I will help you even if I break every rule in the book!"  
  
Nicola looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."  
  
Arene hugged her friend again. They hailed a taxi and drove for a short way. Then Arene paid the driver and led the way down a street and into an open area. Nicola looked ahead and saw the Vatican, in all its glory, standing only a few feet away. Arene led her to the front steps, but then motioned to follow her another way. On the side of the stonewall was a small panel and when Arene pushed it opened a small passage way. It was big enough for the both of them to get through.  
  
"Only a few people know about this passage way, so it's safe enough for us to get through," she explained as she took Nicola's hand and led her down the dark passage.  
  
"They built a ton of these back in the days of Valerious the Elder. Only half of them have been found and almost nobody uses them," Arene told her.  
  
Soon, they were able to see a bright light at the end. As they got to the bottom, Arene pulled a large brown robe out of her bag and covered Nicola with it. She put the hood up and turned to her.  
  
"Okay, you need to act like a friar. Just start speaking in Italian, keep the hood up and nobody's the wiser. Given I won't be able to understand most of it, Italian isn't my best subject. Okay, here we go..."  
  
Arene pushed the panel open and Nicola's mouth dropped open. She was in the underground Armoury of the Vatican....


	3. chapter 3

They walked through the room and Nicola's heart was racing as she pulled the cowl further over her face.  
Most of the monks and friars were busy working and took no notice of them but a few greeted them.  
  
"Buongiorno", Nicola muttered in a deep voice for the third time as they finally reached the door at the other end of the massive room.  
  
It was not without a sigh of relief that she followed Arene out and into the corridor.  
  
"You're doing fine," Arene whispered. "It won't take long to get to my rooms now."  
  
Just then Carl came round the corner and stopped short when he saw them.  
  
"Arene where have you been?" he demanded before turning his attention to Nicola. He surveyed her carefully then glanced back at his god-daughter.  
  
"Carl," said Arene sweetly. "You know how bad my Italian is so I went for a walk with this Holy Father here as he has promised to help me. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you if I can into our lesson next week and was able to show some improvement."  
  
Carl glanced back at Nicola with suspicion.  
  
"I don't think I know you father. What is your name?"  
  
"Io sono Angelo di Firenze," Nicola added in as low a voice as she could muster.  
  
"He is a new member of our Order," Arene said, jumping in to help her friend. "We were just going to the library."  
  
"Very well," Carl said at last. "I am pleased to see you taking your studies seriously for once Arene."  
  
That said he hurried off into the armoury.  
  
"He's probably going to work on some new invention," Arene asserted. "That was close though! Let's get to the room quickly."  
  
Nicola agreed whole-heartedly and the followed silently as Arene led the way through a labyrinth of corridors and passageways till they arrived at the young woman's quarters.

"It's very strange being the only girl here," Arene told Nicola, "but at least I get my own room."  
  
Arene looked around quickly to make sure they were not being followed before opening the door. She made a quick gesture for Nicola to follow and the two entered Arene's room. Nicola smiled as she entered. It was a very sweet room indeed. The room was lit by candles and there was a sweet smell of incense in the air. The bed looked nice and soft and the walls were covered with strange drawings of some sort.  
  
"Designs that Carl discarded, I thought they were pretty cool," Arene said as she shut and locked the door. She then walked over and flopped down on her bed. "It's not a lot, but it's home."  
  
"I think it's lovely," Nicola declared as her attention fell on two pictures by Arene's bedside. One was a family portrait of Arene, Carl and Van Helsing, all standing together and smiling. The other one was of two people Nicola had never seen before. It was of a man and a woman on their wedding day. The man was a little taller than the woman, had short grey hair and very kind eyes. The woman had short blonde hair and a nice smile. Nicola picked up the picture and studied it carefully.  
  
"That's the only picture I have of them," Arene stated as she looked at her friend. "They didn't like to have a lot of pictures of themselves or me for that matter. They wanted it to seem as though we never existed. They wanted to keep me away from Dracula at all cost."  
  
Suddenly, Nicola realized what had just happened. This was Arene's mother and father. She put the picture down and went to sit by her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she hugged the girl.  
  
"It's okay. I had to find out sometime," she replied as she looked at the clock. Her expression changed at once. "Oh no!"  
  
"What?" Nicola asked as Arene threw on a clean poncho and combed her hair.  
  
"I'm late for dinner!" Arene said, straightening her shirt, "It's customary for me to eat with the rest of the Order. Carl's gonna freak and Van Helsing's gonna be inquisitive as always. Don't worry, almost nobody saw you so you don't have to come. Okay, so the kitchen is always open, nobody comes into my room, there is an extra bed you can pull out from under mine and...just make yourself at home." She smiled. "I know the circumstances aren't good for you coming... but I'm really glad you are here."  
  
Nicola smiled back.

"Thank you so much...for everything."  
  
Arene nodded.

"I will help you Nicola, I've never broken a promise before and I don't tend to start now. I'll bring you back something from dinner."


	4. chapter 4

Nicola smiled as Arene left the room and shut the door. Nicola stood there and looked around. She felt one third happy, one third scared and one third hopeful Arene wouldn't be in trouble at dinner.

She went to a nearby mirror and surveyed her face in the glass. She looked wan and tired - but then she hadn't slept well for weeks now. She removed her poncho, wincing as the material caught on her sore skin. Her arms were red and deep scratches ran along them. Aleera had done that with her nails the previous night. She was happy to be here in Rome with her friend yet she couldn't help but feel she was imposing and disrupting the pleasant life that Arene now had here. She fingered the necklace around her neck. It had been a gift from Dracula. It was all she had to remember him by and was sacred to her. The feel of the cool metal against her fingertips was reassuring and always calmed her. Just then though she was aware of a presence behind her. Nothing appeared in the mirror but as she turned she gasped in shock.  
  
Verona, Aleera and Marishka stood there glaring at her.  
  
"Wake up, wake up," she said aloud as she clamped her eyes shut.  
  
"Hello Nicola, my dear," hissed Verona as she stepped closer.  
  
This was no dream - she was awake. Nicola felt panic overtake her. They had never appeared when she was awake before! She backed up against the wall as the three women moved in on her.  
  
"I want first bite," declared Aleera savagely as they came closer.  
  
All three women prepared to attack. Their eyes turned pale blue and their fangs lengthened. Nicola resigned herself to her fate. She couldn't fight off one let alone all three of them. She hoped they would finish it this time and was only sad that Arene would have to deal with her death.

Arene walked slowly back from the dining room so as not to spill the drink she was bringing for Nicola. She had some water and a plate of food that she'd managed to beg from the cook on the assertion that she had missed lunch and was hungry.  
  
She could hear some muffled noises from behind the door and frowned as she tried to balance the tray in order to turn the handle. She managed it at last but dropped the tray as she saw what was happening in side. The sound of the shattering glass echoed round the empty corridor.  
  
Nicola lay writhing on the floor. Her mouth was wide open but no sound came out. Her clothes were torn and as Arene watched cuts began to appear on her arms and legs and blood oozed out, staining the floor.  
  
Arene ran to her side and grabbed her arms, trying to hold her still.  
  
"Nicola, please...snap out of it," she screamed as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Just then strong arms lifted her up and out of the way and Van Helsing knelt down next to her friend. He drew a vial of holy water from a pocket in his duster and sprinkled the contents over Nicola. One final deep gash appeared on her left cheek but then she lay still. Van Helsing lifted her limp form and lay her gently on the bed before turning to his daughter.  
  
"Arene would you like to tell me what in God's name is going on here!?" 


	5. chapter 5

Nicola had finally been able to calm down because of the holy water. Arene knelt beside her friend on the bed and stroked her head as she turned to her father, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please, try to understand this. She has been under attacks from Dracula's brides somehow. It's like they came back from the dead and tried to kill her because Dracula confessed his love for her. They're insanely jealous. I know you said I couldn't let Nicola come, but she's dying and I had to. Please you have to help."  
  
Van Helsing glared at his daughter slightly, he could not be angry with her, but he was not pleased either.

"You should not have done that," he said, his voice strong. Arene bowed her head in shame. Van Helsing's gaze soften and gently lifted her head with one finger,  
  
"You are without a doubt my child."  
  
Arene smiled and hugged her father tightly.

"Then you can help her?"  
  
"I will have to speak to the Cardinal. Not even he can ignore this."  
  
"No, I can not," a voice came in through the doorway. Cardinal Jenenti stood there, a look on his face. It was neither a look of happiness nor of anger. He entered the room and looked down at Nicola's sleeping figure as he made the sign of the cross and turned to Arene. He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You disobeyed me, my child," he said in a sad voice.  
  
Nicola had finally opened her eyes and took in the moment around her. She could see the Cardinal talking to Arene and sat up in bed, about to defend her. Van Helsing put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Arene looked the Cardinal in the eye.

"I am so sorry, your honour. But she's my friend and I had to. I would not let her die. Please forgive me."  
  
The Cardinal looked at her and smiled.

"Sometimes, in order to serve God, you must break laws and help those in need. You truly are your father's daughter." Then a small smile crept into the edge of his mouth. Arene stared at him.  
  
"You knew I was going to help her, didn't you!!!!!!!" she demanded.  
  
"Of course I did. I just wanted to see what you would do first. How do you do, Miss Nicola?" he asked, turning his attention to the girl on the bed.  
  
She nodded her head.

"Fine, thank you, your eminence," she replied, "and I thank you for going easy on Arene."  
  
"What? Did you think I was going to expel her from the Order? No, not even close. And yes, you may stay."  
  
Arene threw her arms around the cardinal and hugged him tightly. Nicola turned to Van Helsing.  
  
"Is she allowed to do that?" Nicola asked. Gabriel just shrugged.  
  
The Cardinal looked at them as Arene stopped hugging him.

"We will need to do research on this and find out why Dracula's brides can come back. But, I do believe we can help you Nicola."  
  
Nicola smiled with relief.

"Thank you so much.... but what about-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD??!?!?" another voice came into the room.  
  
Everyone turned to the door and Arene finished the sentence.  
  
"My over protective godfather."


	6. chapter 6

Carl all but marched into the room and stared at each person in turn before allowing his gaze to settle on Nicola.  
  
"Who is that?" he demanded, a look of exasperation on his face.  
  
"Angelo," replied Arene as she broke into a laugh.  
  
The Cardinal joined in her humour and even Gabriel had a smile on his face as he looked at his confused friend. Only Nicola kept quiet. She was still a little shaken and was worried that she would make a bad first impression on the friar.  
  
"I take it this is Nicola," Carl continued once Arene's hilarity had died down.  
  
"Yes," answered the Cardinal. "The young woman will be staying with us for a while till we work out how best to deal with her...problem."  
  
Carl returned his attention to the girl on the bed.  
  
"Hmm...I can't say that I am happy to see you here with Arene but I hope that we will be able to help you."  
  
"Carl," began Nicola. "I know we have not started off well. I am sorry about the deception earlier. Please can be begin again?"  
  
As she said this she tried to get up from the bed. Everywhere hurt and it was a struggle. She was relieved when Arene and Van Helsing reached out to steady her and she leant on Van Helsing's arm as she moved towards Carl.  
  
"I know that you want to protect Arene," she continued as she stood before him, "and I am pleased about that. She deserves to be happy and cared for and I think that she has found that here. I have no wish to ruin that for her but I was desperate you see so when she wrote to me..."  
  
Van Helsing stepped in as Nicola's voice trailed off  
  
"Come now Carl," he pursued, "that was the best apology I've ever heard and besides - monks shouldn't hold grudges."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you," stated Carl, exasperated, "that I am a friar not a monk!" Just then he saw the glint in Gabriel's eyes and knew he'd been caught. "Oh very well," he said, resigned.  
  
He turned back to Nicola and looked her up and down.  
  
"You look terrible," he declared at last, "but I have some salves that might help sooth those cuts a bit."  
  
"Thank you Carl, I would appreciate it," Nicola replied. She liked this funny young man she decided. He clearly cared very deeply for his goddaughter and wanted to protect her. She could understand that.  
  
"Good," said the Cardinal. "Now that everything is settled we can decide how best to proceed. I suggest that you all head up to the library first of all and see what you can find out. I leave you in charge of this situation Gabriel but I trust that you will make regular reports to me on your progress. I would also suggest, " he continued as he turned to Arene, "that you find our guest some new clothes. She cannot walk around like that."  
  
This said the Cardinal left and the others were left together in Arene's room.

Van Helsing helped Nicola lean on Arene before he headed for the door, Carl at his side. He turned back and looked at the two girls.  
  
"I'm going to head up to the library and start doing a little research with Carl. I suggest that you find some new clothes for Nicola, Arene," he said as Arene nodded.  
  
"I'm sure I can find something," she declared as she smiled at her friend.  
  
Van Helsing smiled too.

"Good. We'll meet you up there in about an hour."  
  
Carl nodded in agreement.

"I'll bring those salves as soon as I can and...," he looked at his shoes, "perhaps I was a little too harsh with you, Nicola. I am glad you are here and I have a good feeling we can help you."  
  
Nicola grinned at him.

"Thank you Carl. I like you too."  
  
Both men smiled and left, closing the door behind them. Arene was also smiling happily, relieved that Nicola could stay and no one had a problem with it. She helped Nicola over to the bed and let her sit down as she started rummaging through her clothes. Nicola watched in interest as Arene started to dig through her drawer murmuring.

"No...not good...she wouldn't like that."  
  
Finally Arene stopped searching and pulled out a lovely blue shirt with flowing sleeves, a pair of blue jeans with sequence stitched in at the bottom and a nice white poncho. Nicola had noticed that ponchos were a major part of Arene's style. Arene also held something small in the palm of her hand.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked, showing Nicola the clothes.  
  
"I think they are lovely," Nicola responded, taking them from Arene's arms. That's when she noticed the look on Arene's face. She was smiling, yet there were tears in her eyes. Nicola looked up in concern.  
  
"What's wrong, mon cherie?" she questioned.  
  
Arene sat beside her on the bed.

"It's just... what you said to Carl... that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard from a friend. Until I met you, Gabriel and Carl, nobody had cared for me since my parents died. You have no idea how much that meant to me," she continued and hugged her friend gently, being careful not to hurt her. Nicola hugged her back.  
  
"You're welcome," she smiled.  
  
Arene grinned back and held something out to Nicola.

"Here," she said.

Nicola looked at it. It was a lovely sliver necklace with a charm on it that looked like that of an angel wing.  
  
"I want you to have it, so that you will always remember me," Arene explained.  
  
Nicola looked at the object and then at Arene.

"It's beautiful, but I'll never need an object to remember you by."

Both girls hugged again and Nicola put the necklace around her neck. After that Nicola changed into her new clothes and the two of them started down the hall to the library.  
  
"I guess there is a bright side to this," Arene said after a moment.  
  
Nicola looked at her strangely.

"And what would that be?"  
  
"After this is settled," Arene stated, "I think I can talk the Cardinal into letting you visit as much as you want."  
  
Both girls had a break out into laughter at that.


	7. chapter 7

Van Helsing frowned as he leant over the papers in front of him. They had many documents in the archives here at the Order and had details of many forms of haunting but nothing that matched what was happening to Nicola. He had kept out a few books on similar incidents, which he hoped would be useful but he wasn't happy with what he was finding. He sighed. He wasn't cut out for this research lark anyway. He looked across at Carl to find the friar was all but invisible behind a growing pile of books.  
  
"Carl do you have anything?" he asked as he stood and moved towards the other man.  
  
"Give me chance Van Helsing," the friar replied. "I've only been here 5 minutes and there is a wealth of material to peruse."  
  
As he said this, the door opened and the two young women entered.  
  
Nicola looked round in amazement. She had never seen such a wonderful library before.  
  
"Oh how perfect. I wish I could just sit here all day reading," she declared.  
  
This statement did much to raise her up in Carl's estimation and he hurried forward to show her round the various sections of the great room.  
  
Arene hurried to Van Helsing's side and looked up at him with a worried expression.  
  
"Anything?" she questioned quietly.  
  
"Nothing concrete - just a few vague ideas at present," the Knight of the Holy Order replied. "Carl will find something though," he added to reassure his daughter.  
  
"There is something you ought to see," Arene continued slowly. "I don't think Nicola is aware of it but on her back, as she was getting changed, I saw some markings."  
  
"What kind of markings?" Van Helsing questioned with concern. In his experience of the occult such things were never a good sign.  
  
"As if someone was writing something into her back. Whatever is was, it didn't seem to be complete though..should we tell her?" Arene bit her bottom lip as she waited for her father's response.  
  
"No, not yet," answered Van Helsing after a moment. "Carl will bring the salve for her. Persuade her to let him apply it to her back for her then he can make note of what is there..."  
  
"I already did," interrupted Arene. "I scribbled it down as she dressed." This said she pulled a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
Van Helsing uncreased it and looked at what was written there.  
  
"MÅ¯Å¾u vra.."  
  
He stood deep in thought for a moment as Arene watched his face anxiously. She hoped this didn't bode ill for Nicola. She glanced over to where her friend stood in deep discussion with Carl and allowed herself a brief smile. At least the two of them seemed to be getting on better now!  
  
"It appears to be Czech," Van Helsing said at last. He had picked up a fair few languages during his various missions over the centuries. "The first word means 'I can' but it is impossible to guess the second word at this stage. I'll show this to Carl later and see what he thinks. In the meantime I want you to sit with Nicola and get her to tell you of each visitation she has had. I want details - times, places, actions...everything. It might be hard for her but it will help us get an idea of how things have progressed."  
  
"We'll start straight away," Arene declared.  
  
Just then Nicola and Carl wandered back over towards them.  
  
"Well you two," Van Helsing said jovially, "what have you been up to over there?"

Arene smiled as her friend approached, she looked so happy talking with Carl. It must have been the first time she felt relaxed in a long time, Arene figured. She hated that she now had to bring up bad memories, but she knew it had to be done. It was the only way to help Nicola. She took a deep breath seeing Nicola smile happily at the friar.

"Carl was being nice and showed me around the library."

Carl bushed at this statement.  
  
"I was only showing her the first area, if you follow me, I can-"  
  
"Uh, Carl?" Van Helsing interrupted him. "Sorry to interrupt, but maybe another time. I need to talk to you now," he said with a slight sense of urgency in his voice. One only Carl knew. He nodded and turned to Nicola.  
  
"I guess we will have to finish the tour some other time," he said, sounding as though he didn't want to wait for that time. Nicola smiled.  
  
"It's okay, I can't wait till next time," she replied, looking at the little friar. Carl smiled back at her and went over to Van Helsing and they both walked to another part of the room. Nicola came up to Arene, grinning,  
  
"He's so sweet," she said.  
  
"Which one?" Arene joked.  
  
"Both of them," Nicola responded. "They really care about you, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy to be with them," Arene said. "I love them so much. I'd die for them... the same way I would die for my friends." She looked up at Nicola, meaning each word she said. She took a deep breath and spoke again.  
  
"Look... I need to talk to you about something," She continued in a pained voice. Nicola knew it couldn't be good as the two walked over to a couch and sat down. It was like she knew what was coming and braced herself. Arene looked at her friend and spoke.  
  
"I need to know what happened during the attacks. All you can remember, time. place, date, actions, anything. Take as much time as you need, but I promise you, this will help." She took Nicola's hand in hers. "I'll be here the whole time."  
  
Nicola smiled slightly at her friend. She knew Arene was right. She had to tell about the attacks, but it hurt so much. She squeezed Arene's hand tightly and closed her eyes.


	8. chapter 8

"It was always at night, right before midnight while I was asleep. The first attack didn't even seem like an attack, just a bad dream. It was at the beginning of this month, October. The brides all came to me, extremely angry. They said I had no right to their master's love and should have died with him. They asked why I deserved to live when they all perished. I awoke before I could answer. The next night it got worse because of a full moon. The brides became clearer now and they stopped asking questions, they could read my mind. Marishka lunged for me and scratched my cheek. I woke up crying and couldn't go back to sleep... especially when I saw the mark. Every night got worse, especially when the moon was full. They said it was because that was the night their master died. All the dreams took place back at Castle Dracula and I couldn't run away because they could fly... and...," Nicola stopped. She had begun to cry and couldn't control her sobs. Arene wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tightly. She felt like she was comforting an older sibling. Nicola hugged her back tightly and tried to continue.  
  
"The worst attack was tonight, after you left. They actually came to me and I wasn't dreaming. They came at me with full force. I thought I was going to die before you and Van Helsing came to help me. I think they only come to me, but they will appear to any who protect me. They know about you too, Arene. They know you're Van Helsing's daughter and Carl's goddaughter too."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me," Arene said. "Anything else, anything at all? I thank you with all my heart for telling me this. I know it was hard. I'm gonna help you, Nicola. This will stop."  
  
Nicola smiled a sad smile and hugged her friend tightly as both girls began to cry. Just then, Van Helsing and Carl approached them. They both had soft expressions on their faces, as they knew what had just happened and how hard it had been... for both of them. Carl held the salves in his hand.  
  
"So... what happened?" Van Helsing asked in a gentle voice.

"There's no need to make the poor girl go through it again," muttered Carl tersely. "Arene will tell you what you want to know while I take Nicola off and deal with these cuts."  
  
This said he ushered Nicola into a small anteroom as Arene and Van Helsing looked on.  
  
Arene smiled to herself. Her godfather seemed to have forgotten his earlier dislike of her friend and now he seemed almost as protective of Nicola as he was of her! She was pleased. Nicola and her were more than just good friends; they were almost like sisters after all they'd been through together.  
  
"So," Gabriel said at last, "tell me all she said..."  
  
"This might sting a bit," stated Carl as he went to rub some of the salve onto her sore back. He was shocked at the extent of what he saw there. The writing was clearly visible and was red and angry looking. A sudden need to protect the young woman had come over him. He'd put aside his earlier anger and decided he quite liked her. She had an eager mind and was as obsessed with books as he was!  
  
He sighed a little then started to carefully tend to her wounds.  
  
Van Helsing and Arene had finished their discussion when Carl and Nicola returned and were pouring over some dusty scrolls.  
  
"I think the first thing to try," Van Helsing concluded as they arrived, "would be a good old-fashioned exorcism. Carl," he continued, turning to his friend, "do you think you could cope with that?"  
  
"Cope with that?" returned Carl with indignation. "I'll have you know that I am a foremost source of knowledge on the art of exorcism. I have read every book ever written on the subject."  
  
"Good," replied Van Helsing, ignoring his friend's ire, "then we have nothing to worry about. We might as well get on with it straight away. No time like the present. You sort out what you need Carl and meet us back here in an hour."  
  
"Very well," said the friar before turning to Nicola. "I'm sure this will work my dear and this nightmare will soon be over."  
  
"Thank you, Carl," responded Nicola quietly.  
  
They watched as the friar scurried from the room to prepare.


	9. chapter 9

All was set up in the room. Carl had told Nicola to lie down on one of the large tables in the library, which was clear of books for once, and around her he had placed various candles and religious symbols. She held a cross in her hands against her chest.  
  
Van Helsing and Arene stood nearby, also holding candles.  
  
Carl looked down at Nicola and spotted the necklace Arene had given her.  
  
"Ah my goddaughter gave you that didn't she," he asked softly. "Good - it has many protective properties. What is the other one you wear?"   
  
He was trying to make some small talk before they started to relax her and he did not realise the effect his question would have.  
  
"It was a gift," she whispered as a single tear left her eye, "from someone dear to me."  
  
"From Dracula," asked Van Helsing. He had heard the exchange between them despite how quietly they had spoken. As a hunter he had developed excellent hearing abilities.  
  
Nicola nodded and Carl looked shocked for a moment but he mastered it and attempted to salvage the situation.  
  
"Well love is powerful too of course," he stated as he reached for a nearby book. "Shall we make a start then?"  
  
He opened the book to a page towards the middle and cleared his throat. He then started to chant in Latin. As he did so a gust of wind swept round the room throwing various papers from their places. Carl looked up in surprise but continued reading.  
  
A terrible wailing noise was heard then three figures began to materialise in the room near Nicola. They became more and more solid in form till Dracula's three brides were standing there with looks of rage on their faces.  
  
"Carl," Van Helsing warned.  
  
"I know, I know," replied the friar desperately as he all but yelled the words written in front of him.  
  
Arene went to run forward to Nicola but her father held her back.  
  
"Not yet," he said urgently, "be patient!"  
  
Arene looked despairingly at Gabriel. Something was wrong here she just knew it. The brides should be getting weaker as Carl continued but they appeared to be getting stronger.  
  
Her suspicions were confirmed as Marishka moved forward towards Nicola and lifted her head up by the hair before biting savagely into her throat. Nicola seemed to have gone into some kind of stupor and made no reaction.  
  
"Carl!" yelled Van Helsing again as he ran forward, Arene at his side. He pulled a cross from his duster and held it out in front of him. As they reached Marishka she shunned away from the cross and Van Helsing was able to gather Nicola in his arms and lift her away from the table. All three brides screamed in fury and disappeared in a world wind of paper.  
  
The room returned to normal as the last few papers fluttered to the ground. Carl slammed the book shut and ran over to the others.  
  
"I don't understand it," the friar cried as he dropped to his knees next to the others," the liturgies had no effect but they are still repelled by the cross. It makes no sense."  
  
"I think we can agree that this is no normal haunting or possession," answered Van Helsing as he turned his attention to Nicola.  
  
He shook her gently and she opened her eyes, blinking and looking round her.  
  
"Are you OK?" Arene and Carl prompted at the same time.  
  
"I think so," said Nicola slowly, "but my back hurts. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Carl stated seriously, exchanging a look at Van Helsing, "but do you mind if I take a look at your back?"  
  
Nicola started to sit up and Arene moved to help her as Carl lift her top up. There on her back the words were still emblazoned but this time they were clearer.  
  
"MÅ¯Å¾u vratit," read Carl and Nicola looked round at him.  
  
"I can return?" questioned Nicola. "Why do you say that? I used to speak Czech with my lord," she mused.  
  
"None of them touched her back," Van Helsing said quickly, "so what is doing that and what does it mean 'I can return'? The brides must mean something by it!"  
  
"Will you please tell me what is going on!" demanded Nicola as forcefully as she could in her weakened state.  
  
They others looked at each other then back at her. No one seemed willing to speak first.


	10. chapter 10

The library remained quiet for a few good seconds. Arene looked sadly down at the floor. She so desperately wanted this to stop. She wanted the answers more than anything. She just wanted Nicola to be safe. She cursed herself for not being fast enough and letting Marishka hurt her friend. She looked at Nicola with sadness in her eyes. Van Helsing put his hand to Arene's shoulder and his other hand on Nicola's arm.  
  
"Well, its obvious the brides want Nicola out of the picture for good, but why?" he asked himself.  
  
Carl put the book he was holding down and sat beside them.

"I don't understand, that should have worked," he said thoughtfully.  
  
Van Helsing looked at him.

"This is more than just a simple demon. These... monsters should not be able to come back. Why now?"  
  
Arene sat next to Nicola in deep thought. She looked at the marks on Nicola's back and just sat there, pondering. Nicola looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong, mon cherie?" she asked.  
  
"These marks," Arene said finally, after a moment. "They make no sense."  
  
Van Helsing looked at her critically.

"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just the way they were written," Arene replied. "I don't think it was the brides who wrote this message. I mean, if it was them wouldn't they have written 'we can return?'" she asked.  
  
Carl shrugged.

"Maybe just one of them wrote the message. I'm still puzzled about the exorcism not working. It should have worked at once. No demon can resist a chant that powerful."  
  
Suddenly Arene's eyes lit up as she turned to Carl.

"That's it! We were doing the wrong thing! A vampire is a vampire even in death! They can't be affected by chants for Demons! We were making them stronger! The cross... that's it! Unlike Dracula they could be hurt by crosses and holy water. We need to remember that they aren't demons, that was our biggest mistake!" Arene declared.  
  
Van Helsing nodded proudly.

"She's right. We need to stay true to our old tactics and find out what the message on Nicola's back means. If we can find out why the brides wrote that maybe it will help."  
  
Arene shook her head.

"I still don't believe it was the brides."  
  
Carl looked at her with interest.

"Than who was it?"  
  
Arene shrugged her reply.

"I don't know. It just wasn't them... it was somebody else."

At that moment, Arene could feel an icy hand touch her neck. She spun around to find the source, but there was nobody there.


	11. chapter 11

Carl rubbed his eyes. No wonder he was tired, it was two in the morning. He turned to look at the others.  
  
"Look, it's really late. If we keep going, we are going to tire ourselves out. I propose we head to bed and pick up first thing in the morning," he suggested.

Arene looked at him with concern.  
  
"What if the brides come back while we are asleep?" she asked.  
  
Carl took in her look and smiled.

"Don't worry. Now that we know that they can be affected by Holy objects, I would believe that if Nicola wore that cross to bed and drank a small bottle of Holy Water it would protect her," Carl said with confidence in his voice.  
  
Arene smiled back.

"I'm glad to see you to are finally getting along."  
  
Arene hugged her father and godfather and whished them a good sleep. Nicola did the same. Then Arene and Nicola headed off to her room as Carl and Van Helsing went to their chambers. They reached her room and quickly changed into their PJ's, (Arene had to loan Nicola a pair) and climbed into bed. Before Nicola went to sleep, she put on the cross and drank the small bottle of Holy Water.  
  
"Careful," Arene said, "that stuff has a nasty aftertaste."  
  
She finished the bottle, rolled over and covered herself with the sheet.

"Sleep well, mon cherie."  
  
"Et toi mon amie," Arene whispered and rolled over.

But she could not fall asleep. Nicola had fallen asleep at once. Arene figured it had been the first time she had gotten a good sleep in a long time. She sat in bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't help but remember that feeling she had gotten back in the library. Suddenly, she felt it again in her room and a feeling of fear draped over her. She got out of bed to try to figure out what that feeling was and her eyes went to directly to the mirror by her bedside as she covered her mouth to hide her scream. A man was looking back at her. Someone she and Nicola knew... very well....

Although her hand muffled the sound she could not quite control the scream that welled up inside her.  
  
At the sound Nicola shot awake and sat up in bed in fright.  
  
"Arene, Arene, what's the matter!" she called out nervously.  
  
Arene looked round at her friend then turned back quickly to the mirror. Nothing was there!  
  
"It must have been a bad dream I guess," she said slowly as she stared at her own reflection in the glass.  
  
"It wasn't...?" started Nicola in a worried tone.  
  
"On no," replied Arene, realising what Nicola was asking, "it wasn't the brides!"  
  
Arene moved slowly back towards the bed and climbed under the covers.  
  
"What was it then ma chere," asked Nicola with concern.  
  
"Oh nothing important - just my overactive imagination," said the other girl as light-heartedly as she could. "Let's get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Nicola told her before drifting easily back to sleep.  
  
Arene could sleep though. She knew what she had seen. Dracula. She couldn't bring herself to tell Nicola that. She was sure it had just been a result of all that had happened that evening and there was no point in distressing her friend for nothing. After all - Dracula was gone.


	12. chapter 12

The next morning the four of them gathered back in the library.  
  
"I have informed the Cardinal of last night's events," declared Carl as Van Helsing gently shook his head. Carl always was one to follow the rules.  
  
"He is most displeased and insists that we deal with this matter as swiftly as possible," the friar continued before shrugging his shoulders. "Frankly though I have no ideas. I was so sure the exorcism would work."  
  
He looked so downcast that Nicola moved to console him.  
  
"You did your best," she said, gently putting her arm around him, "and you weren't to know."  
  
Arene looked at them and smiled. They were fast becoming good friends and she was pleased. She got the feeling that Nicola needed friends as much as she had done.  
  
"There must be something," Van Helsing said suddenly, "something that can control them. Something that has power over them!"  
  
"There was one once," said Nicola quietly, not realising that she was speaking aloud.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Van Helsing, making Nicola jump as she came out of her reverie.  
  
"I was just thinking that there used to be someone who could control them - my lord Dracula," she stated as she glanced quickly at Carl. She was worried about what he'd think of her continued love for her lord. She knew that Arene was the only one who really understood it.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Arene. Suddenly it all made perfect sense. "I saw him last night."  
  
"What?!" cried Van Helsing, Carl and Nicola at the same time.  
  
"I felt something - like an icy chill - as I lay in bed. I got up and then I saw him looking at me from my mirror..." she broke off and glanced at her friend to see how she was taking it.  
  
"Then you screamed," concluded Nicola. "Oh Arene why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to upset you over what I thought was just a dream," she replied. "Only now I'm not so sure that it was a dream."  
  
"Where are you taking this?" asked Gabriel warily.  
  
"The writing on Nicola's back," Arene continued, "is not from the brides at all just as I suspected all along. It is from Dracula!"  
  
"'I can return'," mused Nicola. "Do you really think it's possible?" she asked in a louder voice.  
  
"That seems to be what he's suggesting," Carl said slowly as he thought it out, "He saying he can return and deal with his brides."  
  
"No," shouted Van Helsing so loudly that all were silent and turned to look at him.  
  
"To bring back such an evil monster," he continued, ignoring Nicola's cringe, "that is not even going to be considered. The Cardinal would never say yes to such a plan and for once I agree with him."  
  
"But surely," Arene pressed, "we needn't bring him back forever - just temporarily till the brides are destroyed."  
  
"It would be possible Van Helsing," Carl added before the Knight had chance to respond. "I have seen a spell of sorts - a ritual - in one of the books I've read."  
  
"No," declared the Hunter firmly.


	13. chapter 13

Arene looked at her father with all the strength she could muster. Carl and Nicola almost knew at once where this was going to go and took a few steps back. Van Helsing also knew what she was going to say, but he did not change his mind on his answers.  
  
"It's possible that we could only bring him back for a while. I mean if we could just-"  
  
"No!" Van Helsing repeated again. "I will not allow that monster to return. We can find a way to defeat the brides on our own."  
  
"What if he is the only one who can stop them? The only one who can help Nicola!?" she begged.  
  
Van Helsing sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I will not do it and I will not allow it to be done. Dracula is a foul, evil creature. I will not have him come back."  
  
"If you won't do it I will!" Arene said.  
  
For that spilt second, the room was deadly silent. Carl, Nicola and Van Helsing started at her and Van Helsing shook his head.  
  
"Never, Arene," he said with whatever voice he could muster. "I would never allow it... I would die before I see him near you!!!!!"  
  
"But I-" Arene tried to speak.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU AND I WON'T LET HIM COME BACK! HE'S PURE EVIL!" Van Helsing cried.  
  
Arene backed away from her father; for once she had been frighten by him. He saw it in her eyes at once and was mortified at what he had done. Nicola and Carl watched on as he tried to come near her, as if to try and comfort her but Arene bolted from the room and down the stairs in tears. Nicola and Carl approached him, both at a loss for words. He looked at them.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered.  
  
Nicola looked at him kindly.

"You want to protect her."  
  
Van Helsing smiled a sad smile at Nicola and hugged her.

"I'm sorry... I just won't let it happen.  
  
Arene dashed from the library and past several monks who were rather puzzled at seeing her like this. Arene left the tears on her cheeks... most of them strangely were not from her being scared of Van Helsing, but from how she had acted. She had been such a child back there. Nicola probably hated her now and Carl probably thought she had been a pain.  
  
"Oh, papa," she thought, "I'm sorry."  
  
She ran into her room and closed the door tightly. She went up to her mirror and brushed the tears from her eyes... only... it wasn't her eyes she saw looking at her from the mirror.


	14. chapter 14

Carl, Nicola and Van Helsing remained up in the library trying to find something, if anything, out about how the brides could be coming back. Van Helsing remained a little quieter than usual.  
  
Nicola closed a book she had been reading and sighed.

"Nothing... not even a trace. Anything?" she asked, looking in Van Helsing's direction.  
  
He shook his head.

"I can't find anything. It seems that they just-"  
  
"YES!" Carl cried out in happiness; so much so that it startled both Nicola and Van Helsing.  
  
"Carl, what have you found?" Van Helsing asked as he and Nicola ran over.  
  
"It's not a lot, but it's certainly something!" Carl said happily. "According to this book, there is a sort of demon and vampire purgatory, sort of like a place for hellish creatures with unfinished business."  
  
"That must be where the brides are coming from," Nicola said aloud, "but how could they get here?"  
  
"I was just getting to that," Carl said impatiently and showed them a diagram of three demons attacking a man. "From what I have learned, demons and vampires can gather their energy, through it greatly wears them out, and visit humans in their dreams. If this is true, they feed off the fear of the humans until they can break through the barrier and enter our world once more."  
  
"So... does it say how we can defeat them and send them back?" Nicola asked.  
  
Carl shook his head.

"No...but at least we know now how they are coming through to this world."  
  
"Why am I the only one who can be attacked?" Nicola questioned.  
  
"They attack the one they feed off of... until last night. However now that we know this, if you just keep up wearing the cross and drinking the holy water we should be able to keep them at bay until we find a way to destroy them. But if we could bring Dracula-"  
  
"Don't even say it!" Van Helsing said sharply. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I won't allow it."  
  
Nicola sighed but then her thoughts went to something else... or someone.  
  
"How long have we been here?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Probably an hour... why?" Both Carl and Van Helsing asked.  
  
Nicola's eyes filled with dread.  
  
"Oh no..."


	15. chapter 15

Arene started back then blinked. She regained her composure quickly though and nodded to the figure reflected in the glass.  
  
"Good evening, Count."  
  
"Arene, my dear, how lovely to see you again," Dracula replied sweetly but with an evil smile.  
  
"Enough with the pleasantries Count," she said boldly. "I take it your presence here is because of Nicola?"  
  
"Truly - why else would I be here," he answered.  
  
"Can you really help her?" she questioned quickly.  
  
"Yes I can but not in my present state," he replied. "My brides have a vendetta and that gives them strength but it takes all my power to appear to you like this. For me to help Nicola you will have to help me."  
  
"No games Count," Arene countered. "If I was to bring you back it would be temporary only. I will not have you running free around the world again."  
  
"Gabriel does not approve of this does he?" Dracula asked innocently. "He doesn't know his precious daughter is here talking to me. How angry he'd be if he knew! It is so kind of you to care about me though, my dear; to come and talk to me..."  
  
"Shut up," Arene interrupted, "this has nothing to do with you and I. It is Nicola I care about...and I am NOT your 'dear'"  
  
Dracula was silent for a moment and he looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Very well, I accept your terms," he said at last.  
  
"Then tell me what I need to do," Arene ordered.  
  
Nicola, Van Helsing and Carl ran down the corridor to Arene's room. Nicola's mind was full of conflicting thoughts and feelings. On the one hand she was worried for her friend and was angry with herself for coming her and bringing these things upon them all but at the same time the idea that her friend might bring about the return of her lord was inviting.  
  
Nicola reached the room first with Van Helsing at her side. She swung the door open and then stopped in shock as she surveyed the scene inside.  
  
Arene sat in a circle of candles, a bloodstained knife lay at her side and a nasty wound on her left forearm was oozing blood. She turned as the door opened and blood markings could be seen on her face.  
  
"Arene!" cried Van Helsing, pushing past Nicola into the room. "What have you done?"  
  
"What I had to do," said Arene, a look of peace on her face which contrasted starkly with the scene around her.  
  
"But how did you know what to do?" Carl asked as he and Nicola stepped into the room.  
  
All three of them moved close to Arene as she stood up and grabbed a nearby scarf which she wrapped tightly around her wounded arm.  
  
"Did Dracula tell you somehow?" Carl continued.  
  
"Correct," said a familiar voice behind them and they all spun round.

Dracula surveyed with no small amusement the various responses to his appearance. Arene was standing there proudly, that young friar just looked shocked, while Van Helsing looked ready to murder him. "No change there then," he thought dryly. Then there was his bride. He would come to her in a moment.  
  
"Hello Gabriel," he said mockingly, "how have you been since you murdered me...again?"


	16. chapter 16

"Why you unholy monster!" Van Helsing responded with barely concealed rage, "how dare you use my daughter in such a way!"  
  
"I think you'll find it was her using me," the Count replied calmly. "She asked me to tell her how to restore me after all!"  
  
He ignored Gabriel then and turned his attention to Carl as he moved towards him.  
  
Carl had had no direct contact with the vampire before and wasn't keen on starting now. He backed away as the Count advanced.  
  
"What - no greeting?" Dracula asked in mock dismay as the man retreated.  
  
"Count!" warned Arene firmly.  
  
Dracula sighed but moved back away from the friar and let his gaze rest on his bride as he opened his arms to her.  
  
Nicola had followed the various exchanges in a state of confusion. At first she hadn't believed it was real but then when she did accept that her lord was really there she grew anxious that he was ignoring her. Did he blame her for his demise? Did he no longer care for her? These thoughts fled from her mind though as she lost herself in his embrace. This was where she truly belonged. The only place she'd ever felt at home and at peace was in his arms. She looked up at him as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"There, there, my bride," he said, stroking her hair, "do not worry. I am here to take care of you now."  
  
"I am still your bride then?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"You are mine always; my favourite bride," he answered.  
  
"A lot of good that's done her," Van Helsing declared sarcastically. "That's the reason those other monsters are after her!"  
  
"Indeed," the Count answered, "I am most displeased with them and they shall feel my wrath."  
  
Van Helsing was appalled at what was happening. He couldn't decide what was worse - seeing the Count here or seeing Nicola fawning on him as if he were some great man!  
  
Carl shared some of his friends' thoughts. He too found it hard to understand her love. In all other ways she was a pleasant young woman. Why she could care for such a creature was beyond him.  
  
Arene's thoughts were occupied in a very different way. She realised that she needed to explain something to Nicola at once.  
  
"Nicola," she said quietly, "you need to know that this is only temporary. Once the brides are gone Dracula will be going too."  
  
"He certainly will," interrupted Van Helsing. "In fact he's going right now! Carl - run and find me a suitable incantation to return this 'thing' to where it came from!"  
  
Nicola cried out in pain at this but Dracula just smiled serenely at Gabriel. Carl was almost out the door but paused and returned to the room as the Count spoke.  
  
"That would be pointless, Gabriel," he said pleasantly, "since Arene was the one who brought me back. She did it and I am tied to her now by a blood-bond. Only she can send me back."


	17. chapter 17

Arene heard the Count's words and they stung her in the heart. She had been happy when she had brought him back and the look on Nicola's face made her glad. But her father and godfather now looked at her in shock. Arene looked down at her bloodstained hands... her blood. Her heart fell as her father stared at her. She couldn't look at him. She knew he hated her... they all hated her.  
  
"Excuse me," she whispered and left the room. Dracula smiled.  
  
"You have such a charming daughter, Gabriel. Do tell me - how do you feel knowing she was the one to bring me back?"  
  
Van Helsing's rage only grew. He charged for the Count and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"If you... lay one finger on her while you are here... I will never let you rest," he said with venom. "She may have done this...," his eyes fell upon Nicola, "but it was not without reason."  
  
He turned away from the Count and left the room. Carl followed, glancing back at Nicola before he left. His heart was torn at leaving but he knew his godchild needed him. Nicola looked back at her Lord and smiled though her smile was tinged with worry.  
  
"I have missed you so much," she said, kissing him passionately.  
  
"Ah, my bride," he whispered, "I have missed you so dearly. My dear one..." he said, wrapping her in his cloak.  
  
The two stood there in the room, letting the feeling of each other set in.

Van Helsing and Carl walked up the stairs to the main hallway of the Vatican; the church area. Van Helsing saw the blood spots on the floor and knew to whom they belonged to. He walked forward towards the alter and saw Arene on her knees praying.  
  
"Dear God," he could hear her whisper, "please forgive me for what I have done. I have brought back the son of the devil in an attempt to save my friend. Please don't close the door of heaven on me. I pray that I suffer for this horrific sin and that many shun me. However, I must ask one thing - let my father and godfather continue to love me. I have lost the meaning of family so many times... and I have only regained it with them. All of my foster parents hated me... they said I was a freak! I love Van Helsing and Carl so much... but I have caused them so much pain. God in heaven... please forgive me. Please don't let them turn their backs on me... and let Nicola forgive me," she continued in a low voice before she began to cry, her blood washed away by her tears.  
  
"God in heaven... what have I done?" 


	18. chapter 18

Nicola remained in her lords' arms, feeling the love she had felt when she had first been his. She knew that he loved her and he would save her from the other brides. She looked up at him.  
  
"How were you able to return, my lord?" she asked, wanting to know how this miracle had happened.  
  
Dracula smiled but there was a hint of malice in his eyes.

"With the help of your dear friend. Her blood will keep me alive until the others are gone. Then I must return."  
  
"Must you?" Nicola asked. "Can you not stay?"  
  
He smiled and twisted a strand of her hair in his fingers.

"No, my love, I cannot. For when Arene sends me back, I will have to return and the blood-bond will be broken forever."  
  
"Then it is not permanent?" Nicola questioned.  
  
"No," the count said, "and I would think she would not want it that way."  
  
Nicola felt a twinge of concern.

"Will she be forgiven?"  
  
"By God?" Dracula asked as a few lights blew out in the room. "Yes, for she did it to save you."  
  
"I meant by Gabriel."

Van Helsing knelt by his daughter's side and crossed himself as he looked up at the altar.  
  
The two of them stayed that way in silence for a moment as Carl watched anxiously from the doorway.  
  
"It was a brave thing that you did," Gabriel said at last as he turned to Arene.  
  
She rested her tear-stained eyes on him, not daring to speak till she knew how things stood between them.  
  
"I do not approve," he continued, "but you did it for the right reasons and now that it has come to pass we may as well make the best of it. The creature may prove useful after all."  
  
"Thank you father," cried Arene as she flung her arms around his neck. He had forgiven her and that was all that mattered.  
  
In the doorway, Carl felt tears spring involuntarily to his eyes as he watched the scene play out before him.  
  
"But I need you to promise me," Van Helsing continued, "that despite Nicola's wishes, which I can already guess at, you will not allow him to remain after the brides are gone."  
  
"You have my word," responded Arene. She cared deeply for her friend but in this respect she would be firm. The Count could not stay longer than necessary in this world.  
  
Sensing the moment was right Carl went to join them and the three embraced each other in love and forgiveness.  
  
"Now," said Van Helsing finally," let us go and have a word with our newly arrived 'associate'.


	19. chapter 19

When they arrived at the door to her room Arene paused.  
  
"We'd better knock," she declared quietly. The last thing any of them would want would be to walk in on the two of them sharing an 'intimate moment'.  
  
She rapped twice and was surprised when the Count opened the door and raised a finger to his lips to motion for quiet. They entered the room and saw why.  
  
Nicola lay sleeping on the bed. She looked so peaceful and a light smile played at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"But what if the brides come?" questioned Carl in a low voice.  
  
"My poor child is exhausted," the Count explained, "and have no fear about my other brides. I have put a sleep upon her with such dreams that they will not dare come."  
  
None of them were quite sure how to take this news and neither did they dare to ask what sort of dreams. They had seen the look on the Count's face as he said it and were in little doubt as to their content.  
  
"Our conversation will not disturb her if we keep our voices low," the Count continued, "so do let us sit." This said he rested on the edge of the bed and let his hand play in Nicola's hair, which lay spread about her where she lay.  
  
Gabriel was confused. The monster seemed to show actual signs of caring and that bothered him.  
  
"Ah yes, you think me devoid of all decency don't you Gabriel," said the Count, anticipating the other man's feelings.  
  
It was a statement not a question and Gabriel did not feel the need to respond.  
  
"Count," Arene said quickly to discharge the tension building in the room," do you have any sort of plan?"  
  
"Indeed I do, my bonded one," he said, enjoying Gabriel's discomfort, "but it will take some time."  
  
"No tricks!" Arene warned. "Do not think to lengthen your stay here through games."  
  
"I had no such intention," Dracula returned in mock horror, "all I mean is that we cannot deal with them all at once. We must draw them out one at a time. It will be safer that way."  
  
"Safer for whom?" questioned Gabriel warily.  
  
"For my bride of course," snapped Dracula. "You begin to try my patience Gabriel."  
  
He had stood and was moving menacingly towards the Knight who stood his ground with a look of scorn on his face.  
  
Arene imposed herself between them, hands on her hips as she glared at them both in turn.  
  
"I want none of that!" she exclaimed. "You will have to learn to get along - it isn't for long but I need you to co-operate...for Nicola's sake."  
  
The two men stared at each other for a moment then Van Helsing inclined his head and took a step back and Dracula did the same, bowing regally to Arene.  
  
"So," continued Arene," what is the plan?"


	20. chapter 20

Arene, Carl and Van Helsing sat in silence as Dracula described his plan. Nicola slept soundly as the conversation went on, unaware of anything happening. Every so often Dracula would try to look Arene in the eyes but she would turn her head away sharply, indicating she would have none of it. The Count rolled his eyes and continued. Once he finished, both Carl and Arene turned to Van Helsing.  
  
"So, by using each of us as bait, at one point or another, we can draw each of the brides out and kill them?" Carl asked.  
  
"That is the general idea, my young friar," Dracula said, looking at him. It had been the first time Carl had ever spoken to him. "Any objections?"  
  
"Well, I'm not crazy about the 'use ourselves as bait' bit, but it is a wise plan," Carl said and, even though he hated to admit it, Van Helsing nodded in consent.  
  
"When would be the best time to start?" he asked. "Preferably the sooner the better."  
  
"Why Gabriel, I get the feeling you don't want me here!" Dracula said in a mocked hurt voice.  
  
Arene rolled her eyes. "Whoever you took those acting lessons from Count, you really wasted your money," she thought to herself.  
  
"Actually he was the best in Transylvania," Dracula said, looking right at her. Van Helsing and Carl both looked at Arene, who was shocked herself.  
  
"How did you-" she started.  
  
The Count did nothing but smile as his eyes flickered to the wound on her arm. Arene's hand clenched into a fist.  
  
"Oh... right..."  
  
He gave her a very pleased smile and continued.

"We should begin tonight because of the full moon, they will be active and try to kill my dear one again."  
  
"Fine," Gabriel said, looking right at him, "but who do we draw out first?"  
  
"Aleera!" Arene said at once, making all the men look at her.  
  
"She's the one with the darkest heart, insanely jealousy, and that will be her downfall!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Carl asked, curious to know.  
  
"Jealousy eventually leads to many downfalls," she said. "Look at Shakespeare's Othello."  
  
The Count looked up at her.

"Shakespeare?"  
  
Arene nodded, remembering all the times she and Nicola had told each other how much they loved the Bard.  
  
Dracula's eyes turned to her yet again and yet again she looked away. The Count did nothing but speak.  
  
"I follow thee... You that look pale or tremble at this chance, that are but mutes or audience to this act.... If thou didst ever hold me in thy heart, absent thee from felicity awhile, and in this harsh world draw thy breath in pain to tell my story... The rest is silence."  
  
Arene turned back to look at him, she couldn't believe what she just heard. She did not smile but spoke gently.  
  
"What a piece of work is man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculty, in form in moving how expressive and admirable. In action, how like an angel, in apprehension, how like a God. The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals and yet to me, what is this quintessence of dust? Man delights not me."  
  
Both Carl and Van Helsing could do nothing but stand in silence, those words flickering in the room.


	21. chapter 21

"The time is out of joint. O cursed spite, that ever I was born to set it right," came a voice behind them and they all looked round to see Nicola sitting up in bed and smiling happily.  
  
Arene gazed at her friend. She looked so much better. The wan look was gone and her cheeks had a healthy glow once more. This observation did lead to a moment of sadness though as Arene wondered if this 'transformation' was really due to the rest she had just had or whether it was due to the presence of her love. She hoped that it was not the latter as it would cause her friend all the more grief when the Count had to depart.  
  
"Such dreams I have had!" Nicola continued in a wistful voice that made Arene blush slightly. She could well imagine what the dreams entailed since it was the Count who gave them to her. She glanced across at Dracula and gave a start as she saw him looking at her, a smirk on his handsome face. "Damn this blood-bond thing," she thought angrily as she turned away.  
  
"What is going on?" Nicola asked happily as she left the bed and came over to join them.  
  
"The Count has just been telling us his plan," explained Carl when no one else spoke. He shook his head slightly at the look of pride on Nicola's face after this announcement. When this was over he would have to have a chat with her about this bizarre 'interest' in the undead.  
  
"We begin tonight, my dear," Dracula elaborated as he stood and went to her side, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It's only two hours till sunset," gasped Carl suddenly," we had better start our preparations.  
  
Gabriel was pleased for an excuse to be out of the room. He found the vampire's presence infuriating and he wanted him gone as soon as possible. He was also beginning to worry more and more about this bond the monster had with his daughter. He had been more than relieved when Nicola had woken and joined in that conversation; it had broken up whatever had been going on between the Count and Arene. He was being foolish, he thought suddenly. He knew Arene had no interest in Dracula. The vampire was just playing with him. He got up and followed Carl to the door.  
  
"Arene, are you coming to help?" he asked as he went. He wanted to keep her away from Dracula as much as possible.  
  
"I'm just coming," replied Arene as he disappeared through the doorway. She was just turning to go when Nicola spoke.  
  
"Arene....I just wanted to say....I mean I don't think I've said 'thank you'....for what you did...bringing my lord here and...everything."  
  
"That's OK," Arene returned though her heart was far from light. "It will all be over soon!"  
  
This said she headed off after Van Helsing and Carl without glancing once at Dracula.  
  
"My lord," questioned Nicola cautiously after she had gone," you don't intend to hurt her in anyway to get at Gabriel do you?"  
  
"No," he said softly as he looked down at her worried face, "not if you do not wish it."  
  
Nicola smiled at him, her fears assuaged.  
  
"Can you still read my mind at all?" she asked.  
  
Dracula nodded then looked thoughtfully at her as he assessed what she was feeling and thinking. He let out a laugh then and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I see you have not changed, my dear," he declared as he claimed her lips.

"Ah there you are!" a voice echoed round the corridor as Van Helsing and the others reached the library door.  
  
Van Helsing let out an audible sigh as he turned to face the Cardinal.  
  
"I am worried by the reports I've been hearing. Strange occult disturbances, Arene with blood all over her....We are not pleased."  
  
"Well you see Cardinal," said Van Helsing with venom in his voice, "we have another 'guest' with us for a while."  
  
"Another guest?" asked the Cardinal, a hint of warning in his voice. "Who is this guest?"  
  
"Well it's Dracula actually," Carl said quickly.  
  
"He is also attacking the young woman?" questioned the Cardinal with concern.  
  
"Not exactly," continued Carl as he tried to think of the best way to phrase it. "You see...he's been brought back and...well just for a short time you understand....and he's going to help us."


	22. chapter 22

If the situation hadn't been so dire Gabriel might have found the look on the Cardinal's face amusing.  
  
"What!??! How did this happen?" demanded the Holy Man.  
  
Van Helsing sighed again as he began to explain...  
  
"I am not happy with this," stated the Cardinal when he had heard all but he changed his severe expression when he saw Arene's sorrowful look, "still it has happened now," he continued, "and so I guess there is nothing I can do about it. I want that devil out of this holy place as soon as possible though!"  
  
"Believe me, I want him gone too," said Gabriel, "and Arene has already told Nicola that he is not back to stay." He paused for a moment. "I think it will break the young woman's heart to see him go though."  
  
The Cardinal looked thoughtful.  
  
"The two of you do not understand the child's love for this monster," he said, "but I think we are all missing something. She seems to see the human he once was. Arene can appreciate this I believe.."  
  
He broke off and gave Gabriel and Carl a knowing look.  
  
"You daughter has the grace of God with her Gabriel," he said softly as he placed his hand on Arene's head in benediction, "and we all know that miracles can happen."  
  
After this enigmatic proclamation the Cardinal turned and left them.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Carl, perplexed.  
  
"I don't know," answered Gabriel truthfully, "but come on. Let's get what we need and get this over with."  
  
He was not happy that Arene had to be bait first but he guessed it made sense that way. He was just concerned about how the Count would make Aleera jealous of his daughter!

They entered the library and closed the door. Arene ran her fingers through her hair, touching where the cardinal had touched.  
  
"Well... that was something," she said, sighing. "What did he mean?"  
  
Gabriel smiled at her.

"Perhaps you do have a gift.... but your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea what he meant."  
  
Carl smiled too and, knowing he had to say this, spoke up.

"From what I have heard, he's hoping Arene doesn't turn out to be the rule-breaker you are... and from where we are all standing, he's a little too late."  
  
"You got that right," both Van Helsing and Arene thought but they couldn't help but smile. Carl nodded.  
  
"Okay, so we have two hours to get this ready and come up with a plan. That should be enough time... hopefully," he said, praying to God that he would be right in this. That said, he picked up one of his many textbooks and started to work. Arene looked at her father and shrugged.  
  
"I guess we should work on the battle tactics," she said.  
  
"Yes, we should."

Just as Arene was about to turn back he spoke again.

"Arene... back in your room... when you began to quote Shakespeare...you did..."  
  
"Father!" she said exasperated, but with a smile. "I couldn't care less for that man! I'll admit he's handsome. I won't argue with Nicola on that! I just found it strange that he liked Hamlet... well, I had not really figured he liked it." Her eyes softened as she looked at Gabriel. "I feel nothing for him. There is only one man in my life that I love dearly."  
  
Van Helsing smiled.

"And who is that lucky gentleman?"  
  
Arene hugged him tightly.

"You father."  
  
Hearing this, Carl cleared his throat and looked at her. Arene's smile widened.

"Okay, two men in my life I love dearly."  
  
Carl smiled back then continued on his work. Van Helsing nodded.  
  
"I guess we should get started, then," he said to her.


	23. chapter 23

Dracula and Nicola walked up to the library together arm in arm, their love for each other growing every moment. They opened the door to find Carl finishing up on the plan and Van Helsing teaching Arene proper defence against a vampire... she was still trying to get the hang of it.  
  
"15 years old and going after vampires," Van Helsing had murmured to himself. "What next?"  
  
"How about hunting werewolves?" Arene asked as she saw her friend and the Count.  
  
Van Helsing simply gave her a half smile and said.

"Fine... just pass Carl's Italian exam first."  
  
"I knew there was a catch," Arene grumbled.  
  
Nicola smiled at this.

"So... what did you guys find?"  
  
Carl came up to her, keeping a good amount of distance between him and the Count.

"Well, we most definitely have a plan and several escape routes. All we need to do now is make Aleera jealous of Arene."  
  
"How are we gonna do that?" Arene asked.  
  
Every person in the room turned to her, the same look on all their faces. Arene simply looked to Carl.  
  
"The next time I want to bring someone back from the dead, please hit me over the head with something sharp and hard!!"  
  
Carl looked shocked.

"Why would I do that?"  
  
Arene gave him a small smile.

"Sarcasm is really a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Let us began," declared the Count grandly, breaking up the moment.  
  
"Well...yes...very well," muttered Carl. "First we need to put Nicola into a trance. The brides need to think that she is unguarded and vulnerable. Then it's up to the Count and Arene to...hmm...draw Aleera's attention," he couldn't help faltering as he said this but continued anyway, " and once Aleera has moved off we force the other brides to leave using these crosses and Holy Water and finally, when only Aleera is left, we...well we kill her," he finished uncertainly.  
  
"How do we kill her?" asked Nicola  
  
"That's where you come in Count," Arene said. "I take it you know a way?!"  
  
"Of course I do, my bonded one," he declared sweetly, enjoying her cringe. "If I can get a hold on her and drain her she will no longer have power to materialise in this world."  
  
"There must be some other way!" declared Gabriel quickly.  
  
"But why...what's wrong with this plan," question Carl in confusion.  
  
"He is worried about my becoming stronger from Aleera's blood, are you not Gabriel," the Count suggested. "Well you need have no...fears...on that account. Her blood will offer me no sustenance. It is life that I crave and she is little more than a spirit now...not even true undead anymore."  
  
The Count's suggestion that he was afraid angered Van Helsing and drove him to action.  
  
"Very well, let's start," the Knight stated and they all moved to their positions.


	24. chapter 24

Carl led Nicola to a chair in the centre of the room and pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket. As he did so laughter filled the room.  
  
When the Count had managed to get his outburst under control he walked towards them, amused as Carl as he started backwards.  
  
"There is an easier way," the vampire explained as he turned to his bride.  
  
Dracula stared deeply into her eyes then slowly passed his hand across her face. As he withdrew his hand everyone saw that her eyes had closed and she was breathing deeply.  
  
"But how..."Arene began, you do that to anyone?"  
  
"In the past I could have done it to anyone weak willed but my powers are not what they were. Nicola is a separate case though...she is happy for me to control her."  
  
Carl bristled at this and was rewarded by a smirk from the Count.  
  
"Well, it seems our little friar here is having some ungodly urges towards MY bride," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Not at all," cried Carl in shock, "I think of her as a daughter, like Arene!"  
  
"Count!" warned Arene as she stepped towards them.  
  
"Very well," Dracula said relenting, "but I was only playing with him."  
  
Just then a wind began to blow in the room and Carl wished he had had the foresight to weigh down all the scrolls and papers that were now flying around their heads. Too late now.  
  
"They're coming, everyone get ready," yelled Gabriel over the noise.  
  
He and Carl stationed themselves near to Nicola's chair and Dracula and Arene stood a little way off, facing them. As the reached there positions the Brides began to appear. They were no more than faint outlines at first but soon they became more solid as they moved menacingly towards Nicola. It was time.

"Aleera!" called the Count and was pleased to see the woman turned round and look at him in surprise.

The other two seemed oblivious to their master's presence and kept their attention on their prey but Aleera was distracted without a doubt.

"My lord, you have return to me," she exclaimed triumphantly.

A moment later this triumph changed to despair and then to anger though.

Once he was sure she was watching Dracula pulled Arene close to him and kissed her passionately.

Arene struggled for a moment has she hadn't been ready for it but she soon relaxed into the kiss. This was to help her friend after all and she felt nothing for this man who held her so tightly in his arms.

Gabriel was dismayed as he saw the two of them but he tried to put it from his mind. He had work to do. The brides were attacking Nicola and he had to stop them. He and Carl grabbed crosses and bottles of holy water and leapt at the two remaining brides, forcing them back from their victim. They howled with rage but retreated. Gabriel allowed himself a glance behind and saw that Dracula has released his daughter. Relieved he pressed forward.

Aleera screamed and ran at Arene as Dracula released the girl, pushing her violently aside.

Arene fell to the ground and looked up to see Aleera charging at her. The bride never reached her though as her master grabbed hold of her and yanked her back towards him.


	25. chapter 25

The Count's eyes burned with a red glow as he sank his fangs into Aleera's skin. Arene cringed and turned away. For her, hunting a monster, no matter how evil, was easier than killing one. Aleera let out an inhumane shriek and her sisters turned to her. Sensing their master was no longer there to help them... but to kill them... they screeched out and transformed into their bat forms. Verona glared at Van Helsing.  
  
"This is not over!" she hissed and she and Marishka seemed to disappear into the darkness. Carl ran over to Nicola and quickly shook her out of the trance. She moaned slightly, but when she saw Carl she quickly relaxed.  
  
"Did we do it?" she asked, concerned for Arene.  
  
Carl nodded and looked in the Count's direction. It was an horrific sight to see Aleera drained of her last remembrance of life and her body turned to dust. Arene stared at the pile of dust and made the sign of the cross, her eyes blinking back tears. She didn't want anyone to think she was weak by crying... especially her father.  
  
Van Helsing saw Aleera turn to ash and rushed over to his daughter.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, looking her over.  
  
Arene shook her head.

"No," she said softly, "he didn't hurt me."  
  
Van Helsing nodded and quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter, stroking her hair.

"I was so afraid...."  
  
Nicola ran to her master and fell into his arms at once, kissing him passionately. He enveloped her in his cloak, returning the kiss.  
  
"Oh, my Lord." she breathed, "I was so afraid for you....so afraid..."  
  
"Don't worry, my little bird, she will never harm you again," he whispered, stroking her face.  
  
Arene turned to her friend and nodded.

"Nicola, are you okay?"  
  
Nicola nodded back.

"Yes... thank you so much." Nicola watched as the Count released her for a moment and Arene ran to her, wrapping her arms around her friend.  
  
"Oh, Nicola..." she said, hugging her friend tightly, "I'm so glad you are alright! I was so afraid they would hurt you. You're such a wonderful friend, I could not lose you!"  
  
Nicola looked down at the younger woman and smiled.

"Thank you, mon cherie, from the deepest place in my heart, thank you."

The three men watched as the two ladies embraced and smiled. There really was something special between them, like long lost sisters. They finally pulled apart and looked at the others. Arene ran her fingers through her hair as she rested her gaze on Van Helsing.  
  
"So what's the next battle plan?" she asked him noting Carl's look of confusion.  
  
"'Next one?" he asked. "What happened to this one?"  
  
"It worked alright," Arene said, looking in his direction, "but we are gonna need another one."  
  
"Another one?" Carl asked, completely lost. Van Helsing put his hand on the friar's shoulder.   
  
"She's right," he began. "We can not use the same plan on the other two, not now that they have figured it out. It would be far too dangerous for all of us. We will have to come up with a new plan and soon."


	26. chapter 26

"How much time do we have?" Arene asked, though she seemed to be wiping her mouth on her sleeve quite a bit. Almost everyone could guess why.  
  
Dracula gave her a quick smile, at which point she turned her back to him.

"We have till tomorrow night."  
  
Gabriel looked at him strangely. Even though that was a short amount of time he still loathed the idea of the Count's presence. The sooner he was gone, the better. But that would be more than enough time to develop a good plan... or for the Count to do something to Nicola... or Arene. No, this was just his mind, he thought. The Count would not try to harm either of them. He loved Nicola too much and...whatever connection he had with Arene, it was obvious she did not love him. He walked over to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a hug.  
  
"If that's how much time we have, we might as well get some rest," he said.  
  
Carl nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll stay up late tonight though," he returned. "I'll get a head start."  
  
Arene nodded too and went over to hug her godfather.

"Sleep tight, Carl." She said pleasantly. She hugged her father and bid him a good night as well before heading down to her room. Nicola followed her, smiling happily. The Count began to follow as well but Van Helsing stopped him dead in his tracks, a strong look on his face.  
  
"You keep your distance from Arene," he warned and stepped out of the way.

They had started down the corridor when Nicola doubled over and let out a cry of pain.  
  
All rush to her and were shocked at the look of complete terror written across her face.  
  
Just then the lights in the hallway blew and the room was plunged into near darkness. The only light came from the moon, which shone brightly through a nearby window.  
  
A terrible laughter could be heard and then Marishka and Verona appeared in bat form before them. They blocked the others so that they were pushed away from Nicola who lay in agony on the floor.  
  
"You killed Aleera," Verona screamed, pointing at her former lord. "You care nothing for us despite our loyalty to you for all those years. You told us you were hollow and could not love yet you said you loved this slut."  
  
Gabriel and Carl held Arene back and tried to shelter her as Dracula attacked his brides.  
  
They leapt at him and Verona bit savagely into his neck.  
  
"What is happening?" asked Arene. "Why doesn't he transform and deal with them?"  
  
Gabriel was wondering the same thing. The Count seemed unable to fight them off. They were killing him. As much has he disliked Dracula he knew he should help him. They needed him after all as little as Gabriel wanted to admit it. He still had one of the crucifixes with him and with this thought he surged forward, his arm outstretched and the cross grasped in his hand.  
  
Arene saw her father move towards the battle and ran to join him. She had been left carrying what remained of the holy water and she uncorked the bottle now and threw the liquid at the women.  
  
Between them they forced the brides back a short way and Carl ran forward and dragged Dracula back, out of harms way.  
  
The brides changed their plan and launch another assault on Nicola who lay on the ground, nearly unconscious.  
  
"Quick, we have to help her," cried Arene but Van Helsing pulled her back.  
  
"I hate to say this but we have no chance without Dracula. We must see what is wrong with him."


	27. chapter 27

They hurried across to Carl, amid the violent winds that swept the corridor. Dracula lay slumped against the wall, blood pouring from the cut in his neck. He was still conscious at least.  
  
"What happened?" Van Helsing demanded.  
  
"They are too strong, both of them together," the Count admitted reluctantly. "I cannot take them out."  
  
"But you were their master, surely you have power over them," urged Arene urgently. She knew that her friend didn't have much time left.  
  
"They have anger to sustain them and more importantly they have fed off Nicola several times. I have not fed at all since that small blood offering you used to bring me here."  
  
"But what of Nicola," asked Carl in surprise, "I thought that you and her..."  
  
"I have not drunk from her," Dracula asserted as he laboured for breath, "she had lost a lot of blood to my brides and it was too dangerous for me to take from her too."  
  
A pitiful cry echoed round the corridor as the brides intensified their attack on the defenceless young woman.  
  
"We have to do something," exclaimed Arene. Then suddenly she knew, without a doubt, what she had to do.  
  
She lifted the Count's head gently and ripped at her poncho till he neck was exposed.  
  
"Drink," she urged, "quickly!"  
  
"No!" cried Gabriel.  
  
"There is no other way," she said so softly that the words could barely be heard over the din. She turned back to the Count who was looking at her with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Do it - now!"  
  
She gasped as the teeth pierced her skin. She could feel the blood being pulled out of her. Her body tensed as it tried to resist and she fought to keep herself relaxed. She started to feel light-headed and her eyes shut.  
  
The Count pulled back. Her blood was so strong. He felt almost intoxicated by it. He'd managed to stop short of killing her though. He quickly passed her limp form to Van Helsing, who glared at him with complete hatred, as he stood. He adjusted his coat and moved a stray hair back into place. He felt more like his old self again. With a look of wrath he moved in on his brides, adopting his bat form.


	28. chapter 28

Dracula reached them and grabbed Marishka, ripping into her neck till the blood flooded out and glistened on the floor. She cried out in surprise and pain and Verona came to her aid. She flew at Dracula, biting into him fiercely but he wouldn't let go of Marishka and kept draining her till her body crumbled into ash at his feet. He was bleeding profusely again but the others watched on as he managed to swing Verona off his back. He lunged towards her but she was too quick and dealt him a blow that sent him crashing into the wall, breaking the stonework as he landed.  
  
"Get up," Arene thought desperately, "get up!!"  
  
Dracula raised himself to his feet again and he and Verona stood facing each other, with Nicola's limp form lying between them.  
  
"I am most displeased, my bride," Dracula said slowly and with venom as Verona hissed at him and bared her fangs.  
  
She ran at him but he side stepped and his fist wrapped around her throat. He bit into her neck all the while she beat against him, digging her long nails into his flesh. Finally it was over though. With a look of anger on her face her body shattered and the ashes were scattered by the winds, which then died down. The lights flickered and came back on and all looked as it had before except for the blood that flooded the floor and the damaged wall.  
  
Nicola sat up suddenly with a gasp and looked around her.  
  
"Where is my lord," she asked urgently and Arene was sadly reminded of "Romeo and Juliet" since the Count lay behind her friend. Even at a distance she could tell things weren't good.  
  
The three of them rushed over to the two figures on the floor. Dracula had transformed back to his human form but he was not in good shape. The wound at his neck was severe and there was so much blood that Arene felt ill. She then saw what Verona had done before her demise. A ragged hole was apparent in the Count's chest where she had used her nails to slice into him.  
  
The wail Nicola let out on seeing him was the most terrible thing that Arene had ever heard and even Van Helsing couldn't help but pity Nicola. He felt bad for Dracula too, despite his great hatred for him.  
  
"There, there, my bride," Dracula said. "You knew I had to go anyway."  
  
His voice startled them since they had all thought he was dead.  
  
"I am glad to see you safe - do not mourn me," he continued.  
  
With his last ounce of strength he reached up and brush the tears from her cheek.  
  
"Vím, Å¾e jsi se mnou," he whispered as his hand fell and his eyes closed.  
  
"Goodnight sweet prince," sobbed Nicola, "may flights of angels wing thee to thy rest."  
  
Gabriel wasn't really sure this was appropriate for a vampire but held his tongue as he watched the sad scene.  
  
Nicola collapsed onto his lifeless body and cried as she had never cried before. Arene wanted to go and comfort her but Carl motioned for her to stay put. He knew that the young woman needed a moment to herself.

Her tears ran down from her cheeks and fell onto the Count's wounded chest. Then something unbelievable happened.


	29. chapter 29

Arene couldn't believe her eyes and looked round at Carl and her father. From their expressions she could tell that they had seen it too although Nicola remained oblivious, her eyes shut against her tears.  
  
A bright light formed around the wound in Dracula's chest and was slowly spreading the length of his body.  
  
All stood in silence as it burned brighter and brighter, engulfing Nicola in it's light.  
  
The Count let out a gasp and his eyes snapped open. Nicola, hearing the sound, sat back in shock, unable to accept what she was seeing.  
  
Dracula's wounds were healed and he sat up as if nothing had happened. More than that though his skin was no longer pale but had a healthy, rosy tinge.  
  
"I can feel my heart beating!" he cried in wonder.  
  
Arene ran forward, followed by Carl and Van Helsing.  
  
"I don't believe it - he's human!" declared Arene as she looked down at her friend.  
  
Nicola wasn't sure what to make of what was playing out in front of her. It must be a dream, she thought. I must have died back there after all.

Arene looked at the Count. This was impossible. How could he have returned to the living? It couldn't be - he must have killed her. Van Helsing's mouth dropped open.  
  
"How.... how can this be? I thought he could never be brought back to life," he asked as he saw the same expression of confusion on Dracula's face.  
  
"It's a miracle," Carl said softly to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Arene's hand flew to her neck and pulled back. Her blood seemed to shimmer on her fingers.  
  
"I did this," she whispered and the others all looked at her, confused.  
  
"It's like what happened last time. Because I am the daughter of the archangel, my blood brought him back to life... along with the tears of Nicola's love," she continued in a voice of realization.  
  
Nicola looked at her friend before standing up and walking over to her.

"I...don't know how to thank you," she whispered.  
  
Arene shook her head.

"I didn't do this alone. Your love saved him, not mine." Arene felt strange. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling at the moment.  
  
Nicola hugged her tightly, smiling. She then went over to her Lord who embraced her at once. Both seemed so happy. Carl, and even Van Helsing, couldn't help but smile. Arene looked at the couple and breathed a sigh, still unsure what she should be feeling. She turned her back on the scene and began to walk out of the room. As she left she began to realize why she felt this way. Now Nicola would go home with Dracula... and was it all right that she had brought him back to life? What did her family believe? She smiled sadly to herself and knew she needed some time to think. She pressed on a panel on the stone way and a walkway appeared.


	30. chapter 30

Arene walked up the stone staircase and brushed her fingers along the cool surface. Her mind seemed to be racing, but it seemed so peaceful as well. All she knew was that so much had happened and she wasn't sure what to make of it. She finally came to a small hatch at the top of the stairway and opened it. It led to the roof of the Vatican.   
  
Arene had been up here a few times before, after finding the passageway. She took a deep breath and walked up to the roof, grabbing hold of the Golden cross to keep herself from falling. She sat down and looked out over the night sky. The stars seemed to dance tonight and a warm breeze fell over her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at the sky.  
  
"God? Hi, it's Arene again. I need to talk to you. I don't know what just happened, but suddenly, I brought Dracula back to life... literally. He's human now, thanks to my blood and Nicola's love. I know I should feel happy for her, but I feel like I've committed some evil sin. I also feel so confused about myself. As though I have made so many mistakes that I cannot be considered one of your children. I know I might just be scaring myself, but I worry all the time, I am a crybaby and I think so lowly of myself. I don't even want to know what Van Helsing and Carl think. I just need to know something God, before the night is over. I would just like to know, what is my place and...was the Cardinal right? Do I belong here... have I found myself?"  
  
She finished her prayer and crossed herself. She wished she could talk to someone about how she felt.  
  
"One more thing God," she added as an afterthought, "please let Nicola and Dracula be happy together, if nothing else... just that."

Van Helsing stood there for a moment with his arms crossed and an unsure look on his face.  
  
"I don't know what to make of this, Carl?" He said finally. "How could it be that he real does care about her?"  
  
"You forget two things, Gabriel," Dracula said, giving him a smile. "One, I can hear you and two, I always had the ability to love." He kissed Nicola passionately. "I just needed my heart to be rekindled."  
  
Van Helsing sighed. For once he would have to talk to the Cardinal about what he should do about him.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Van Helsing sighed.  
  
"How about just enjoy the moment for once?" Dracula suggested and pulled Nicola into a quick dance. She smiled happily, laughing as though she had never felt happier in her life. Van Helsing had to smile; glad Nicola had found someone who really loved her. He turned to look at Carl, who had a very strange look on his face. He seemed actually sad about this.  
  
"Carl," he asked, "is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Carl mumbled, "nothing's wrong."  
  
Nicola and Dracula both saw the little friar and the look on his face. Nicola smiled sadly and stopped dancing for one moment as she went over to him. He gave her a sad look and shrugged his shoulders. Nicola tried to grin.

"Carl, you sweetie, she said and gave him a hug, "you're wonderful... but I do have someone." She looked back at Dracula. "And I love him very much."  
  
Carl smiled at her in return.

"Well, if that's the case. I wish you so much happiness."

He nodded in the Count's direction and Dracula bowed to him slightly.  
  
Van Helsing grinned from his place in the room. Suddenly Nicola looked around, confused.  
  
"Where's Arene?" she asked. Van Helsing continued grinning.  
  
"That I can answer."


	31. chapter 31

"You have no reason to hide up here! You have done well my child," said the Cardinal as he stepped onto the roof to join Arene who looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"You are not the only one to know the secrets of this place," he explained as he went to her side.  
  
"I am scared," confessed Arene, "of what I've done, what I might do. Was it right to make Dracula human? What is my place in this world?"  
  
"For you, as with your father," the man answered, "this is all a test of faith...and I believe that you have passed." He paused to let her take this in before continuing.  
  
"You have done a great thing this night. You have saved a soul that was damned and brought peace and happiness to so many people. You belong here with us Arene and I think that you will do even greater things as you gain knowledge and experience."  
  
"Amen," whispered Arene as a single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Come, the others will be looking for you," he declared and together then went back into the building.  
  
As they left the secret passageway the others came running up, led by Van Helsing.  
  
"Arene, are you all right," asked Nicola with concern.  
  
Before Arene could answer she found herself caught in a pair of strong arms and was surprised to find that they belonged to Dracula. He kissed her chastely on the cheek and his eyes spoke volumes.  
  
"Thank you," he said simply as he released her and stepped back.  
  
"Cardinal," said Van Helsing as he spotted the leader of the Order, "what is going to happen to Dracula now?"  
  
The Count and his bride clung closely to one another as they waited to hear their fate.


	32. chapter 32

"Well," the Cardinal mused as he moved towards one of the heavily draped windows, "I should think that that is up to him and not us."  
  
This said he flung aside the drape and the light of the sunrise flooded the room. At first Dracula jumped back instinctively but then he remembered. He was human again. He stood tall and walked over to the window, letting the light wash over him.  
  
"I think I would like to leave with my bride, if she will have me."  
  
He turned and looked at Nicola before going down onto one knee.  
  
"You were my bride in my vampiric life," he continued anxiously. "Will you be my bride in this life too?"  
  
"Yes!" Nicola cried as she ran to him and their kiss lasted a long time.  
  
"Then all is settled," stated the Cardinal as they moved apart. "May God be with you my children."  
  
He turned and left as the others looked after him.  
  
"Oh Nicola," cried Arene, "when he was gone, "I am so happy for you."  
  
"It is all thanks to you ma chere," the other woman replied. "We must meet often you and I. I feel as if we were sisters after all we have been through together!"  
  
"Oh yes and you will have the wedding here won't you?" asked Arene.  
  
Nicola looked at her lord who nodded then gave a smile.  
  
Carl and Van Helsing came up to the three of them and Nicola turned to them both.  
  
"Carl," she said hesitantly, "I should be so happy if you would be the one to give me away."  
  
"I would be honoured," answered Carl, a lump in his throat.  
  
She held out her hand to the friar and he grasped it firmly.  
  
"We will be friends always, you and I," said Nicola as their eyes met.  
  
"Gabriel...I'd....I'd like to thank you," Dracula stated as he turned to his former enemy.  
  
Van Helsing hesitated a moment as the centuries of anger at Dracula came back to him but he brushed this aside. Things had changed so dramatically during the evening that he hardly knew what to make of it.  
  
Finally he held out his hand towards the other man.  
  
"It seems that we shall now have to be friends, for my daughter will want you and Nicola here often. Perhaps we should make a new start and," he paused then smiled, "reintroduce ourselves."  
  
Dracula returned the smile as he took Gabriel's hand.  
  
"I am Vladislaus," he said.  
  
"Gabriel," the Knight replied and they stood like that for a moment, hand in hand till Carl coughed and they started and moved apart.  
  
"So," the friar asked," when is the wedding?"


End file.
